Static program analysis is a technique for automatically analyzing computing properties or behaviors of a software program without actually compiling and executing the software codes. A mathematical model of an execution of the software program can be constructed by a static program analyzer, and the mathematical model can provide information about the execution of the software program.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.